Warriors Continued
by Burrfrost
Summary: So, basically I'm skipping ahead lots of moons after The Last Hope, by Erin Hunter. There are three main characters, and they are Brightheart and Cloudtail's kits; Snowkit/paw Dewkit/paw and Amberkit/paw. Snowpaw is faced with a prophecy, and the other two will also be involved in the prophecy. Hope you enjoy! -Fanfiction Warrior Cats (I do not own or claim to own Warrior Cats)
1. The First Parts

Warriors Continued P.S. I do not own, or claim to own the characters of previous warrior series or the warrior cat stories themselves

ThunderClan:

Leader- Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Warriors-

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Cherrybloom- fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molenose- cream and brown tom, father of Firepaw

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Lilytail- dark tabby she-cat with white splotches

Apprentice, Firepaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with a permanently broken spine

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Poppyfrost- pale and tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Firepaw

Queens-

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat, mother of Foxleap's kits; Tendrilkit (dark brown tabby tom) and Badgerkit (reddish tabby she-cat with a black stripe down her spine)

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kit; Flightkit (golden brown tabby she-cat)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Apprentices-

Firepaw- ginger tom with fiery colored fur and green eyes

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw- gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear, also has amber eyes

Dewpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan-

Leader- Blackstar- large white tom with jet-black paws and dark ears

Deputy- Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Medicine cat- Littlecloud- very small brown tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Wetpaw- blue-gray tabby tom with black flecks on left ear

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Marshcloud- brown tabby tom with black flecks

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Apprentice, Leopardpaw- tawny tabby tom with unusual dark brown spots

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw- reddish she-cat with a kinked tail

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Thistlepaw- reddish tom with lighter flecks

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Apprentice, Larkpaw- gray she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream and gray tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens-

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet, mother of Tigerheart's kits; Swampkit (black tabby tom with gray stripes) and Runningkit (white tabby tom with brown swirls)

Elders-

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WindClan-

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat- Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Morningpaw- golden tabby she-cat

Warriors-

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Apprentice, Swiftpaw- ginger tabby tom with pale gray splotches

Leaftail- dark tabby tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Apprentice, Frostypaw- blue-gray she-cat with white flecks

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders-

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

RiverClan-

Leader- Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

Medicine Cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors-

Troutstream- pale gray tabby she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat

Apprentice, Silverpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Apprentice, Swimpaw- blue-gray tabby tom with green eyes and lighter flecks

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Lightpaw- golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Queens-

Waterwave- young blue-gray tabby she-cat, made warrior two moons ago (expecting Rushtail's kits)

Elders-

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Cats outside Clans and other animals-

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss- small gray and white she-cat who lives with Smoky Sol

Midnight- a star gazing badger who lives by the sea

Coal- pure black tabby she-cat with white stripes along her left ear

Snowdrop- small pure white she-cat with green eyes

Acorn- light brown kittypet tabby tom with hazel eyes and black swirly stripes

Prologue

A cold breeze ruffled the tabby's sleek brown fur.

The moon cast a shadow on him, making his pelt turn a soft silver.

He stepped lightly on the small rocks that led him safely across the babbling brook.

He cringed when his fur snagged on a tendril root. It caused him to trip, and he fell into a pile of leaves, making a crashing sound.

"Who's there?" Hissed a she-cat.

She looked at the tabby tom, and spat at him when she saw his blue collar, a silver bell dangling off of it.

"A kittypet?" She hissed, a soft growl beginning to rise in the back of her throat.

The tom looked slowly up at her, and shivered when he saw her battle scars.

This must be one of the Clan cats I've heard so much about. He thought grimly.

"Well?" The she-cat hissed.

"Aren't you going to run away? Or are you one of those tough kittypets?"

"Larkpaw!" A she-cat called.

Larkpaw turned her head to look at a black she-cat.

"But... but Pinenose!" Larkpaw wailed in protest.

"This... this kittypet was trespassing on our territory! Shouldn't we do something?"

Pinenose hissed in frustration.

"Larkpaw," she mewed.

"This kittypet can walk away. He's got legs. There's no point in fighting him. He's totally innocent."

"Please..." Larkpaw pleaded.

"No. Let's go back to camp. Your nighttime training has come to an end." Pinenose demanded.

"It's not fair!" Larkpaw wailed.

"Life's not fair. But sometimes we have to learn to deal with it. It really doesn't matter what's fair and what's not. Unfair is me getting fresh-kill after just lounging around all day. StarClan decides what is fair." Pinenose told her flatly.

Larkpaw whimpered, but turned around to follow Pinenose into the pines where the tabby tom couldn't see.

He purred. That was a close one. His plan was nearly complete.

Chapter 1

Amberpaw slid the catmint into a crevice at the back of the store.

"Amberpaw." Jayfeather mewed from behind.

"Shouldn't the catmint go in front of the store?"

Amberpaw winced, and snatched up the precious catmint with her teeth.

Delicately as ever, she put it in the front of the stock.

"Better." Jayfeather meowed.

Amberpaw nodded.

She padded out of the Medicine Den, and watched observantly as Seedpaw paced impatiently around the Highledge, waiting for Bramblestar to come down and announce her warrior ceremony to begin.

Her sister, Lilytail, had become a warrior before her. Seedpaw had to wait because she didn't pass her warrior assessment the first time around. This time she did, though.

Amberpaw remembered the day she had interpreted a sign from StarClan. Jayfeather had been amazed at her technical abilities. She had even listed all the treatments and cures for sicknesses and injuries without having been taught. Jayfeather took this as a sign that she was to be the new Medicine Cat.

Although at first Amberpaw had hoped she'd be a warrior, being a Medicine Cat was actually pretty fun, too. She still got minor warrior training, though.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a very special meeting!" Bramblestar announced.

Amberpaw took her seat next to Jayfeather.

It was time for Seedpaw to receive her warrior name!

"Seedpaw, come forward, please." Mewed Bramblestar.

Seedpaw made her way up to the Highledge.

Bramblestar began.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your code and ways and I ask you to make her a warrior in return." He paused to look up at the cloudy sky.

"Seedpaw," he meowed.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Seedpaw couldn't stop herself from quivering with excitement, then her eyes flashed with jealousy at Lilytail.

Amberpaw could guess why.

Lilytail had their mother, Sorreltail, at her ceremony, but now Sorreltail is dead, leaving only Brackenfur to watch.

"I do." Seedpaw said finally.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," began Bramblestar.

"I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Seedstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and therefore you have earned your warrior name. And by the tradition done over countless seasons, you shall guard and sit vigil for the camp."

Seedstorm bounced up and down with happiness.

"Seedstorm! Seedstorm!" ThunderClan chanted the new warrior's name over and over.

Two sunrises had passed since Seedstorm's warrior ceremony, and it was time for the gathering.

Amberpaw steadily made her way across the fallen tree, and almost slipped into the hungry, lapping waves below.

She caught her breath, and made it safely across to the other side.

ThunderClan made their way onto the island's shore, and mingled with RiverClan.

The leaders sat up on the tree, deputies below them.

Amberpaw sat in the cluster of Medicine Cats, and drew in a deep breath.

As soon as all the Clans had arrived, the leaders all nodded to one another to make sure it was safe to begin.

"I'll go first." Onestar volunteered.

"WindClan is strong and healthy, and we have had one elder, Tornear, die of old age." Onestar meowed.

The Clan cats bent their heads to grieve.

"The good news is, prey is running well, and we have shown off some trespassers." Onestar glared at Mistystar with dead, cold eyes.

"I beg your pardon," Mistystar mewed calmly.

"But we were tracking a fox and it must've escaped into your territory. My warriors were so intent on it, they didn't notice that they had crossed the border with WindClan. My deepest apologies, Onestar."

Onestar closed his eyes briefly.

The leaders went on talking, but what really made Amberpaw look up, was Blackstar.

"A kittypet has been seen wandering through our territory." He hissed.

"But we showed him off. If anyone else dares to try, they will be very sorry." His eyes raked across the sea of cat faces.

Larkpaw stood up proudly.

"Actually, it was Pinenose and I who showed him off." She stood with her head held high, as if expecting some sort of praise.

The only praise she got was the hiss of her mentor, Pinenose.

"Sit down!" Pinenose growled.

Larkpaw's eyes flashed with embarrassment as cats began to purr with amusement.

Quickly she sat back down.

Cats began to mingle and share tongues, and Amberpaw grunted as a black tom butted into her.

It was Smokefoot.

"Sorry!" He mewed.

"It's OK." Amberpaw meowed kindly.

Smokefoot ran off to talk to a WindClan she-cat.

Amberpaw groomed herself in the light of the moon.

She heard pitiful wailing from the nursery.

Dovewing!

"Jayfeather, Jayfeather!" Amberpaw shook the Medicine Cat ruthlessly.

"What?" He asked.

He strained his ears.

He raced to the nursery.

But before he left, he mewed, "Amberpaw, borage!"

Amberpaw nodded and picked up some borage leaves with her teeth.

She hurried to the nursery, and placed them beside Dovewing.

"There will be four." Jayfeather meowed.

Dovewing yowled in pain.

The aftermath was one dark brown tom with ginger splotches, Treekit, a black she-kit, Hollykit, a pale gray tabby tom with black stripes, Tigerkit, and a reddish she-kit with black stripes, Redkit.

Daisy purred and closed her eyes as she went back to sleep.

Dovewing licked up the borage.

Her four tiny kits suckled, kneading her belly with their tiny front paws.

Chapter 2

"Thornclaw, take Ivypool, Spiderleg, Bumblestripe and Snowpaw on the Sunhigh Patrol." Squirrelflight instructed.

Thornclaw nodded.

Snowpaw was nibbling on a vole. He was hungry, but not in the mood for vole. Sadly, Brackenfur had chosen it for him.

"You had better finish that right now." Thornclaw demanded.

Snowpaw quickly gulped down the vole.

They headed out into the forest, and began to patrol.

They renewed the scent marker on the WindClan border, and Snowpaw noticed two pairs of amber eyes watching them. Without any warning, they vanished.

Snowpaw shrugged to himself, and followed Thornclaw and the patrol farther into the woods.

After the patrol, Snowpaw made his way over to the aprrentices' den.

But before he could settle down, his mother, Brightheart, came over to him.

"Purdy needs some dry moss for his nest." She told him.

Snowpaw groaned.

Brightheart purred.

"Why don't you take Dewpaw with you?" She said.

"I'm sure he'd-" she was cut off by Sandstorm's piercing yowl.

"WindClan is attacking!" She screeched.

"Never mind." Brightheart mewed quickly. She ran off to attack a tom.

Snowpaw quivered with excitement. His first real battle!

A gray she-cat pinned him down, slashing her claws against his flank.

Snowpaw thrust her off, then scored a blow to her chest. He pinned her, and clamped his teeth on her rib cage, blood forming pools beside them.

The she-cat yowled with pain.

"Furzepelt!" A tom meowed worriedly, and picked up Snowpaw by the scruff. With a great effort, the tom threw him across the camp.

Landing against the fallen tree, Snowpaw felt his hind legs go numb. His head spun with pain that ached in his body.

Snowpaw tried to hoist himself up, but the effort was pointless and he was just wasting energy.

"Jayfeather! Amberpaw? Somebody!" He yowled, but to no avail.

Snowpaw writhed in agony, which only made it worse.

His legs and head screamed with the effort, and Snowpaw realized that his Clan could go on without him.

He closed his eyes and gave way to dizzying blackness.

A grayish silver she-cat shook him.

He recognized her, Silverstream.

Bluestar padded toward them, followed by Yellowfang, Snowfur and Moonflower.

How did he know all of these cats?

"Welcome to StarClan, young apprentice!" Bluestar exclaimed.

"No! It isn't possible! My Clan needs me!" Snowpaw wailed.

"Hush, Snowpaw." Moonflower, Bluestar and Snowfur's mother, soothed him in a calming voice.

"Jayfeather has come to get you and bring you back to safety." Yellowfang rasped.

"But before you go," Snowfur mewed.

"Here's a prophecy." She nodded to Bluestar, who spoke at once.

"The flight of a wing means cruelty, and can only be stopped by the falling of snow."

"Snowpaw!" Snowpaw was wide awake as soon as he heard the sound of Foxleap's voice.

"Snowpaw!" Brightheart mewed, as did Cloudtail.

"Oh, Snowpaw." Amberpaw mewed.

"I thought we'd lost you forever."

Snowpaw rose to his paws, muscles aching with the effort.

Dustpelt rushed over, and purred with amusement when he saw Snowpaw sneeze.

"What's the matter?" He asked playfully.

"Got a cold?"

Squirrelflight announced loudly, "Snowpaw has survived!"

Cats began to cheer.

Snowpaw felt airy and light with relief.

He remembered when Jayfeather had come to get him, saying he had done the same for Poppyfrost when she had greencough.

"Snowpaw!" Dewpaw came bounding up to him.

"Wanna go and collect some moss for the elders now? I don't want to go all by myself."

"I'll supervise." Spiderleg volunteered.

"Okay!" Snowpaw mewed.

At least it would get his mind off of the prophecy.

Snowpaw gathered moss until his claws ached.

Then, Dewpaw and Spiderleg aided him in carrying it back to camp.

"Ah. That's much better. I thought that ol' bracken would cause my fur to come off, an' I would be a furless monster. Or it would make scars in me." Purdy meowed as Snowpaw and Dewpaw put the moss on his nest.

"Thanks, young'uns." Purdy purred.

"No problem!" Snowpaw and Dewpaw meowed in a chorus.

Snowpaw padded out of the elders' den and into the nursery.

He noticed Flightkit suckling on Blossomfall's belly.

Then, he recited the prophecy in his head.

The flight of a wing means cruelty, and can only be stopped by the falling of snow.

Chapter 3

Dewpaw froze as he scented mouse.

"Dewpaw!" The sound of his mother/mentor's voice snapped him back to reality.

"We're practicing battle techniques, not on how to scent a mouse!"

"Sorry, Brightheart." Dewpaw whispered.

Brightheart sighed.

"Can you repeat the back-flip slash I showed you?" She asked.

Dewpaw nodded.

He jumped up, flipped backward in the air, and two heartbeats before he hit the ground, he slashed the air with his hind legs.

"Impressive." Brightheart meowed.

Dewpaw felt triumph build up inside of him.

Dewpaw stalked the mouse, who was too busy nibbling on a poppy seed to notice him.

Dewpaw sprung, killing the mouse with a swift bite on the neck.

Silently he thanked StarClan its life.

Later on in the day, after his warrior assessment, Bramblestar announced, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highledge for a very special Clan meeting!"

He spoke to Dewpaw.

"I do." Dewpaw meowed after Bramblestar had finished.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewleaf. StarClan honors your courage and bravery and I'm very proud to call you Dewleaf."

Bramblestar went on to Snowpaw, and Snowpaw became Snowfall.

Fear and realization flashed for a moment in Snowfall's eyes, but then was replaced by happiness.

"Dewleaf! Snowfall!" The Clan chanted their names over and over, and Dewleaf felt a surge of joy electrocute him like greenleaf lightning.

"Tonight Amberpaw and I shall travel to Moonpool, where Amberpaw shall receive her warrior name as well." Jayfeather meowed aloud.

Bramblestar nodded to his foster-son.

The next day, Amberpaw was bouncing around Dewleaf and Snowfall, mewing her new name.

"Ambermoon! Doesn't it sound just lovely?" Ambermoon exclaimed.

"Yes, just beautiful." Snowfall meowed, a purr to his tone.

"I, also love the way it sounds." Dewleaf complemented.

"We all got wonderful names!" Ambermoon mewed.

Snowfall's eyes glittered with worry.

Out of nowhere, Flightkit pounced on Snowfall.

"Just you wait, Snowfall!" She mewled.

"I'll be as strong as you! I could even beat you in battle!"

Snowfall breathed in quick shallow breaths, and Dewleaf motioned with his tail for Snowfall to come over.

Snowfall followed Dewleaf into a bush.

"What's wrong?" Dewleaf asked Snowfall with worry.

"Before Jayfeather came to get me, Bluestar told me a prophecy." Snowfall mewed halfheartedly.

Snowfall recited the prophecy.

"What an odd prophecy." Dewleaf told him.

"Do you think it means Squirrelflight? You know, because of the flight part?"

"No." Replied Snowfall.

"I think it means Flightkit. Flightkit will probably become Flightwing, and Flightwing will kill me."

"Not if I can help it." Dewleaf told him bravely.

Snowfall's eyes glowed briefly with hope, but the hope in his amber eyes quickly vanished.

"Hopefully." He mewed.

"Hopefully."

Well, that's the end of it so far! Please review, and I will reply to the reviews now. I will also be making more chapters soon. If there is any random stuff in the story, keep in mind that I copied and pasted it from one of my stories on LibreOffice.


	2. The Next Few Chapters

Chapter 4

Ambermoon was grooming her fur in steady strokes.

Just a few sunrises ago, Snowfall had told her about a prophecy.

"Why not send it to me? After all, I _am _a Medicine Cat." She had mewed.

"Probably because it was about my death?" Snowfall had meowed.

"What if it ends up involving Dewleaf and I, too?" Ambermoon had queried.

But Ambermoon was far too tired to think about it any longer.

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Ambermoon!" Millie called.

Ambermoon sleepily blinked her eyes open.

"What?" She mewed.

"Could you check on Briarlight for me? Jayfeather won't let me in the medicine den." Millie replied.

Ambermoon turned her head around to find Briarlight asleep in her nest.

"She's fine." Ambermoon told her quietly so she wouldn't wake up her and Jayfeather.

"Do you still spend time with Blossomfall and Bumblestripe?" Ambermoon couldn't stop her question from spilling out.

"Well, now that I think about it, no." Millie meowed guiltily.

"You know, they feel neglected." Ambermoon told her gently, sympathy for Millie's other kits in her tone.

"Well, I guess I was so worried about poor Briarlight, I forgot about my two others." Millie mewed sadly.

And with that, she padded out in search of Blossomfall and Bumblestripe.

At sunhigh, Ambermoon was watching Firepaw practice his moves on Tendrilkit. Being the only apprentice, Firepaw could only practice on kits and warriors.

"We are in desperate need of apprentices." Jayfeather mewed, padding up beside her.

"Why can't Leafpool ignore StarClan and become a Medicine Cat again?" Ambermoon asked.

Jayfeather sighed.

"Who knows how StarClan would react to that." He mewed.

A cry of pain escaped Tendrilkit.

"One moment, please." Jayfeather meowed before rushing over to Firepaw and Tendrilkit.

Leafpool padded up to Ambermoon.

"How I very much wish I could be a Medicine Cat again." She sighed.

"I'm not a natural at hunting or fighting. If StarClan granted me one wish, it would be to be able to become a Medicine Cat once again."

Ambermoon looked at Leafpool with a pang of sympathy.

"You're very lucky." She told Ambermoon.

"You have Jayfeather as a mentor, and you have the ability to save lives. Sometimes I wish I never fell in love with Crowfeather."

"Well, if you hadn't, you wouldn't have had your kits." Ambermoon mewed softly.

"Another of my punishments was Hollyleaf dying." Leafpool mewed, crestfallen about her only daughter's tragic death.

"That wasn't your fault. Hawkfrost is the one that killed her." Ambermoon meowed.

"Yes, that I know. But... for some reason I feel that StarClan planned her death." Leafpool whispered.

"Of course not!" Ambermoon purred.

"It was Hawkfrost."

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, Flightkit will be known as Flightpaw, and Cloudtail will mentor her." Bramblestar meowed.

"Flightpaw! Flightpaw!" ThunderClan cheered the young apprentice's name.

Snowfall paced around in a circle, because Flightpaw was on her way to becoming a warrior, in which then she could kill him.

"Oh! It hurts! Jayfeather, Ambermoon! There's a painful lump in my belly!" Wailed Icecloud.

"No!" Cried Jayfeather, racing over to her. Ambermoon followed.

"No cat that's had that has ever survived." He mewed.

"No! I'm not ready to go to StarClan yet!" Icecloud wailed.

"Keep calm, Icecloud. I'll do the best I can." Jayfeather told her.

A long time ago, Tawnyspots of ThunderClan had the same condition. Ambermoon remembered what Jayfeather had told her.

Before Firestar was born, when Bluestar was Bluefur. The story was passed down, Medicine Cat to Medicine Cat.

Ambermoon shuddered at the thought of Icecloud dying.

Jayfeather began to massage Icecloud's stomach.

"I don't think she'll make it." Jayfeather mewed.

Dustpelt and Foxleap bounded up to Icecloud.

"You have to save her, Jayfeather!" Foxleap hissed.

"Yes, you _have _to!" Dustpelt growled.

Jayfeather spun around and focused his blind blue eyes on them.

"If she dies, she dies. It won't be my fault. Her chances of survival are really slim!" He spat.

Dustpelt and Foxleap backed away.

No cat wanted to get on the grumpy Medicine Cat's nerves.

Ambermoon sighed.

Would her best friend really die?

"Icecloud, please don't die! You're there when I need you most!" Ambermoon pleaded.

Icecloud smiled up at her, but it faded once she felt more pain.

"It's OK." She barely managed to croak out the words.

"You're a Medicine Cat. I'll still see you when you visit the Moonpool."

A rogue tear trickled its way down the side of Ambermoon's face.

She'd miss her friend.

Chapter 5

Snowfall watched with much grief as Icecloud was taken away to be buried by the lake.

She would be missed greatly by her Clan.

It had been two moons since she reported the painful lump in her belly. Tendrilkit and Badgerkit had been apprenticed, and Tendrilpaw's mentor was Sandstorm, while Badgerpaw's was Blossomfall.

"I'll lead the dusk patrol." Squirrelflight mewed.

"And I want Leafpool, Millie, Snowfall, and Lionblaze to come with me."

They padded into the forest.

They came across a ShadowClan apprentice who was hunting on ThunderClan territory, along with a warrior who wasn't his mentor.

"Thistlepaw and Marshcloud." Squirrelflight meowed calmly.

"What are you doing hunting on ThunderClan territory?"

Marshcloud hissed.

Snowfall remembered Birchfall telling him when Marshcloud was a kit, he had gone on the Great Journey, along with his siblings, Applefur and Toadfoot.

"Leaf-bare is on its way, and we're starving!" Marshcloud spat.

"That doesn't give you any right to hunt on our territory." Growled Lionblaze.

"Humph!" Thistlepaw mewed.

"We can hunt if we like! Our Clan will be destroyed if we don't!"

"Attack!" Squirrelflight meowed.

Marshcloud and Thistlepaw retreated back into ShadowClan territory.

"Well, we certainly showed _them _off!" Leafpool yowled with triumph.

"Now, how about _we _hunt?" Snowfall suggested.

Snowfall returned to camp carrying two plump mice.

Leafpool, one scrawny vole, and everyone else strangely carried the same thing, a starling.

"I'm starved!" Ambermoon announced before racing over to grab a starling.

Then, she gasped.

"What is it?" Jayfeather asked her, padding over.

Ambermoon stared speechlessly at the starling.

"SkyClan has returned!" She mewed.

"SkyClan?" Sandstorm queried.

"Back in the Forest Territory, Firestar and I went on a quest to try and bring back SkyClan, but we failed." Sandstorm's eyes drooped at the mention of her dead mate's name.

"But where will they stay?" Bramblestar meowed, approaching the gathering cats.

A tabby she-cat burst through the thorn barrier.

"Sandstorm!" She mewed.

"Where's Firestar?" This time it was softer.

Sandstorm's head bent down.

"Sorry, Leafstar, but he was killed by a flaming tree." Sandstorm answered.

Several other cats burst into the camp.

"Where shall we stay?" A tom asked.

"Follow me." Sandstorm mewed.

She returned a sunrise later, and mewed, "SkyClan has gone to the mountains, to become rivals with The Tribe of Rushing Water. I showed them the way to get there, and hopefully they survive."

The cats of ThunderClan nodded.

"Now they have company." Dustpelt joked.

Ambermoon shuffled her paws.

"That's not all." She mewed.

"Flightpaw will kill Snowfall!"

Snowfall closed his eyes briefly in annoyance.

"Bluestar gave me a prophecy!" He yowled.

He told them the prophecy.

"You should've told me sooner." Bramblestar meowed.

"Will you still name Flightpaw Flightwing?" Snowfall asked him.

"Of course." Bramblestar mewed.

His eyes twinkled with worry.

"What?" Snowfall asked his leader.

"I'm afraid she'll grow up to be like Tigerstar." Bramblestar mumbled.

"My kit? Never!" Hissed Thornclaw, overhearing.

"I'm afraid so." Bramblestar told him.

"StarClan has never been wrong before."

"Yeah, they have." Lionblaze mewed.

"They were wrong about Hollyleaf being one of the Three."

"That's different." Bramblestar told him.

"I don't know what to do about Flightpaw, though."

"I'll train her not to be evil." Cloudtail, Flightpaw's mentor, mewed.

Bramblestar sighed.

"Please do everything you can. Not only might she destroy Snowfall, she could destroy the Clans as we know it."

"How?" Snowfall queried.

"She could get help from the Dark Forest, and Clan traitors, and rogues like Breezepelt.

Snowfall shuddered.

The Dark Forest battle was over, and now there would be a similar battle caused by one cat!

This time around, Snowfall wasn't so sure they'd survive.

Chapter 6

Dewleaf closed his eyes briefly.

He waited for the WindClan warrior to make her move.

It was Nightcloud.

Nightcloud sprung at Dewleaf, bowling him over and sinking her claws into his side.

Dewleaf winced, and pinned her down.

He sunk his teeth into her shoulder, sending her fleeing into the forest.

He turned around and ran over to help Cherrybloom and Molenose, who were struggling against three WindClan cats.

Ivypool let out a screech of pure fury. She ran over to help her mate, Molenose.

Dewleaf stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a kittypet leap at Millie.

Dewleaf dug his claws into the kittypet's flesh.

This was the same kittypet Blackstar had described at the gathering!

"What are you, WindClan's new ally?" Dewleaf spat.

The kittypet thrust his face at Dewleaf, leaving Millie laying sprawled, injured, on the blood-soaked grass.

The kittypet slashed his claws across Dewleaf's face.

Dewleaf bit down hard on his throat, leaving a deep gash there as the kittypet fled into the woods.

"A kittypet was helping WindClan, you say?" Bramblestar asked.

Dewleaf and Millie nodded.

"I saw him off, though." Dewleaf mewed.

"What kind of kittypet would attack ThunderClan?" Dewleaf mewed, half to himself.

"A crazy kittypet, that's who." Millie meowed.

"We _will _find out what he's up to." Bramblestar mewed.

The gathering was crowded.

Cats murmured and mewed endlessly to one another until Mistystar raised her tail for silence.

"RiverClan is healthy and well-fed." She mewed. "That is all."

She nodded to Onestar.

"WindClan is rich in prey, and very healthy." He meowed.

Dewleaf rolled his eyes.

They were _anything _but rich in prey. But he guessed they didn't want to seem weak.

Though Dewleaf could tell by their thin frame and fur plastered to their noticeable rib cage, that they were on the verge of starvation.

The leaders spoke, and Bramblestar called ThunderClan over to go to camp at the end of it all.

Dewleaf curled up in his nest. His quick breathing soon turned to slow as he drifted to sleep.

A paw prodded his side.

Dewleaf blinked his eyes open, his vision at first blurry from sleep, but then it cleared up.

Leafpool was standing over him.

"Squirrelflight wants you to go on a hunting patrol." She mewed.

Dewleaf stretched, and got to his paws.

He and Leafpool join Millie and Lionblaze, all ready to hunt.

They padded out into the snowy forest, the frost-covered leaves leftover from Leaf-fall crunching under their paws.

Dewleaf felt grief stab him as he remembered Icecloud's death.

The lump in Clan cats' stomachs had echoed through the Clans. It had happened a few times before.

Dewleaf parted his jaws to drink in the early Leaf-bare forest scent.

He spotted a plump, huge and fat squirrel, nearly as big as him, nibbling on an acorn.

This squirrel was so fat it would be too slow to escape him!

Dewleaf dropped into a hunter's crouch, and began to stalk it.

The squirrel jerked its head up, and darted away, scrambling up a tree.

_Mouse dung!_ Thought Dewleaf. _I almost had him!_

The squirrel fell out of the tree, and dropped to the ground.

Dewleaf watched the life drain from its eyes.

He searched the tree, but saw only the snow covered pines stretching out into the sky.

He shrugged to himself, and carried the prey to camp.

Later on in the day, all the apprentices shared his catch.

"Jayfeather, come quick! All the apprentices have been poisoned!" Ambermoon yowled.

Dewleaf and Snowfall followed Jayfeather to where all the apprentices were writhing in agony.

"Tell me more about your squirrel." Jayfeather instructed Dewleaf.

"Well," Dewleaf mewed.

"It climbed a tree and fell out, dead."

"I'll need to take them to the Medicine Den. Ambermoon, lend me a paw and take Tendrilpaw into the Medicine Den, I'll get the rest." Jayfeather mewed worriedly.

Dewleaf's heart raced.

This was all his fault! He should've known that if a fat squirrel fell out of a tree it was sick or something!

What if the poor apprentices died?


	3. Ambermoon and the Poisoned Apprentices

**Reviews: Blazeheart: Thank you very much for the review. I appreciate it very much! Were you sad about Icecloud's death at all? She was one of the original characters, after all!**

Bramblestar came through the thorn barrier, a fat and plump vole grasped firmly in his jaws.

When he saw Ambermoon, Jayfeather and the poisoned apprentices, the vole dropped to the ground with a thud.

He hurried over to them, and asked, "it was that squirrel, wasn't it? I knew it was too good to be true."

"It could be a sign from StarClan." Jayfeather mewed.

Millie and Graystripe padded over to the apprentices.

"Will they be OK?" Graystripe asked Jayfeather.

"StarClan knows." Jayfeather murmured.

He fed the apprentices some poppy seeds.

"This might relieve some of the pain. It'll make you sleepy, though." He warned.

"I can handle it, no sweat!" Firepaw scoffed.

Flightpaw and the other apprentices licked up the poppy seeds.

"You also might want some yarrow." Ambermoon told them.

She padded into the medicine den, and returned with some yarrow.

"You'll throw up the poison if you eat these." She mewed.

The apprentices licked them up as well.

Later on in the day, the apprentices made it through the poison.

Most of them, anyway. Badgerpaw had oddly developed an extra tail.

"This is creepy." Badgerpaw mewed.

She paced around in circles.

"WindClan is _totally _going to make fun of me now."

Ambermoon rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it'll give you extra balance." She joked.

Badgerpaw narrowed her eyes and looked quite miffed.

Ambermoon saw Flightpaw play-fighting with a worried and frightened Snowfall.

Ambermoon watched as Flightpaw scratched him with unsheathed claws.

Ambermoon gulped.

The prophecy had just begun.

**I apologize for the short chapter, the others won't be as short, though!**


	4. Badgerpaw in the Stars

**Reviews: Blazeheart: We'll see about your cats.**

**Lightningpaw: Same goes for you. Although, Cinderheart hasn't kitted yet. I wonder what I should name her kits... (-;**

Chapter 7

Snowfall stared at Flightpaw, who's eyes flashed with triumph.

Snowfall felt blood from his nicked ear drop onto his nose.

His snow-white pelt was turned crimson by the blood.

"Flightpaw?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"What was that?" He hissed.

"Just a practice." Flightpaw mewed. And the golden-brown apprentice padded off.

Badgerpaw lay on the ground, panting hard.

She was too weak to meow, let alone walk.

"I think the food poisoning has done more than just making her have an extra tail." Rosepetal, her mother, mewed worriedly.

"I don't know that I can do much more." Jayfeather was massaging her belly, feeding her yarrow.

"She won't throw the yarrow up, which makes it worse." He grumbled.

"Then stop feeding my kit the yarrow!" Foxleap growled.

"I think if I keep feeding her the yarrow, her body will have no choice but to throw it up. So _shut _up!" Jayfeather scoffed.

Tendrilpaw looked at his dying sister as grief tinted his sea-blue eyes.

Treekit was pouncing on a leaf, his siblings helping him. They seemed to be unaware of Badgerpaw.

Snowfall envied them. They had no worries, except for when it was feeding time and whether or not their siblings were playing with them.

"You'd best be getting to bed, you look as tired as a tiger that's been hunting all day!" Cherrybloom whispered gently in his ear.

Snowfall turned to face the ginger warrior. The sight of her made his heart flip. He wondered why that was.

Snowfall nodded.

"Snowfall?" Cherrybloom asked.

"Your eyes look as dull as rocks."

Snowfall snapped back to reality, and realized he had been staring at the she-cat.

He felt his pelt heat up with embarrassment.

He padded to the warriors' den, where he curled up in his moss-soft nest.

Fronds of bracken poked at his side, but Snowfall was too tired to care.

He looked up at Silverpelt. It blazed overhead, each fallen warrior shining brightly.

Snowfall struggled to stay awake and search for Icecloud in the stars, but eventually, he was taken hostage by sleep.

"Badgerpaw! Wake up, time to eat your mouse and drink some water off the fresh moss Ambermoon brought you!" Rosepetal's mew sounded out.

Snowfall jerked awake, and raced into the medicine den.

Badgerpaw's fur was quivering. She carried the slightest scent of death.

Snowfall's breath billowed in the cold.

Badgerpaw's fur stopped shaking.

Rosepetal shook her daughter.

"Snowfall!" She mewed.

"Could you wake up Jayfeather for me? I need him to wake up Badgerpaw."

The scent of death on Badgerpaw was stronger now.

"She's dead, Rosepetal." Snowfall mewed, an edge to his tone.

"No, she's not!" Rosepetal meowed shakily.

"She's just tired!"

Snowfall rolled his eyes.

"Rosepetal," he mewed, this time more firmly.

"She hunts with StarClan, now."

"No," Rosepetal mumbled, barely a whisper.

"NO!" She buried her nose into Badgerpaw's dead fur, and sulked.

Jayfeather stirred in his nest.

He scented the air.

"I'm so sorry," he mewed.

"I really am."

"I shall give her her warrior name; Badgerstripe. May you live a happy life in StarClan." Bramblestar mewed, crestfallen.

"What?" Tendrilpaw hissed to Flightpaw.

"_You_ poisoned the squirrel with deathberries? That's why they got sick?"

Flightpaw chuckled.

"I had hoped it would kill Snowfall, but Badgerpaw is a pretty good score, too."

Tendrilpaw backed away from his denmate.

Cherrybloom sat next to Snowfall, overhearing Tendrilpaw and Flightpaw's conversation.

She looked at Snowfall, and mewed, "oh-no."

Snowfall found themselves leaning into each other until they were breathing the same air.

Snowfall and Cherrybloom, suddenly aware of what they were doing, quickly sprang apart.

"Don't worry, though." Cherrybloom whispered.

"Flightpaw won't hurt you, not on my watch."

Please review! Oh, and Lightningpaw and Blazeheart, could you get some of your warrior cat fan friends to read this? You guys are the only ones do far... I'm lonely with reviews!


	5. Creekfur's Paragraph

**Reviews:**

**Blazeheart: It has led me to the conclusion that you are the ONLY reviewer beside Nightshade, whom I believe is a different person. First of all, I noticed that when I clicked on views after I got Mistclaw's, that the views stay the same. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better about more reviews, but I found out. Second of all, you, Lightningpaw, and Mistclaw all have the same way of typing. If you have any disagreements about my suspicions, please tell me in a review. But thanks anyway!**

**Nightshade: Thanks for reviewing! I know other people have read my story, but they choose not to review!**

**Other viewers: I would appreciate it if you guys review, it can even be one letter! I just want to know that you like my story. Or you are reading it out of boredom. Just one review would be enough... please?**

**Creekfur's Paragraph: A little clip of Bramblestar and Firestar talking. Thought up by Creekfur.**

Chapter 8

Dewleaf eyed the camp longingly. He had taken Flightpaw out to go hunting, despite him not being her mentor.

"Flightpaw," he mewed, and glanced around the misty forest to make sure no one was watching.

He thrust his mouth to her ear.

"Leave Snowfall ALONE!" He hissed.

Flightpaw looked taken aback.

"What?" She spat.

"How did you find out that Thistleclaw is training me in the Dark Forest?" Her tail flew to her mouth as she realized with dread that Dewleaf had not yet known that fact.

"I _will _kill Snowfall! And also, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight! _No one _is getting in my way of becoming leader!" And with that, she fled back to camp.

Snowfall watched her, her long and skinny tail streaming out behind her and her whiskers adorned with sweat.

_I have to warn Snowfall!_ Dewleaf thought, Flightpaw's words building up inside his mind, creating pure chaos.

_It's the only way._

"Huh? Where am I?" Bramblestar mewed.

"You are in the Forest Territories, where you were born." The mysterious voice sounded familiar.

Bramblestar watched a flame colored tom with dazzling green eyes pad out of the shadows.

"_Firestar_? Is... is that _you_?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yep!" Firestar meowed, overjoyed to see his former apprentice.

"Firestar!" Bramblestar repeated his former mentor's name. "It's been awhile."

"Heh, that's true." Firestar mewed, a glimmer of laughter in his sparkling green eyes.

"Hey, how's Goldenflower?" Bramblestar queried.

"She's very well, and happy!" Firestar replied to the dark brown leader.

"Anyway, that's not why you're here. The flight of a wing means cruelty, and can only be stopped by the falling of snow." Firestar's mew started to fade, and Bramblestar called, "What does it mean? Flightpaw? Snowfall told me that... but it couldn't involve them... could it?" Bramblestar's head spun with the terrible realization that Firestar was gone.

"Firestar! Wait! Tell me! Why does StarClan have to be so secretive?" Bramblestar yowled.

But too late, he awoke by the Moonpool.

**Hope u enjoyed! And don't forget: 1. Review, , and repeat!**

**-Burrfrost **


	6. The Flight of a Wing

Chapter 9

Ambermoon gazed up at the nighttime sky.

Silverpelt shone brightly, and Ambermoon sought out Icecloud in the stars. Icecloud's star twinkled when Ambermoon looked up at it, and Ambermoon could imagine the young warrior smiling down at her.

The leaves rustled as the kittypet that was helping WindClan step out. He didn't notice Ambermoon, and Ambermoon backed up a little.

Flightpaw bounded up to him, and the kittypet transformed into Thistleclaw.

Ambermoon bit back a gasp.

Thistleclaw was training Flightpaw brutally, with unsheathed claws and everything.

Flightpaw would soon kill Snowfall.

"From now on, you will be known as Flightwing. StarClan honors your courage and bravery. You shall sit vigil for the camp." Bramblestar mewed, and Ambermoon saw a flash of regret in the leader's eyes.

Tendrilpaw had become Tendrilthorn a moon ago, and was boasting to Seedstorm whenever he got the chance.

If Ambermoon were a warrior, she'd spend more time helping her Clan, and not mooning over toms or in Tendrilthorn's case, she-cats.

Snowfall entwined his tail with Cherrybloom's, making Ambermoon boil with rage at her brother. Having a mate might distract him from doing something about Flightwing.

"You know, Snowfall once put burrs in Bramblestar's nest." Ambermoon lied to Cherrybloom.

Cherrybloom's eyes twinkled with disbelief.

Instead, Snowfall and Cherrybloom went into the forest. Suspicion growing like a tree inside Ambermoon, she followed them.

She found them playing in the woods. Snowfall leaped on top of Cherrybloom, pretending to attack her. Cherrybloom flung him off, scratching him with her soft pads.

Ambermoon turned away from them, and heard half of what Cherrybloom meowed. "...kits."

They were going to have kits!

Ambermoon pelted back to camp to help Jayfeather.

This was an event she did _not _want to witness.

Ambermoon watched in horror as Flightwing ripped out Snowfall's throat.

"Noooooooooooo!" Ambermoon screeched.

Snowfall was dead!

"Ambermoon! Guess what?" The sound of Snowfall's mew startled her awake.

"What?" Ambermoon meowed sleepily, her voice thrown across the medicine den in a slight echo.

"Cherrybloom has moved to the nursery. She's going to have my kits!" Snowfall could barely keep his voice down.

"Whatever." Ambermoon huffed as she lay her head down on her paws.

"Don't you care?" Snowfall asked with sadness in his meow.

"I do." Ambermoon lied.

Ambermoon had _never _liked Cherrybloom and she _never EVER _will!

"OK." Snowfall mewed, his voice sounding wry.

Ambermoon sighed.

Right now, she was more worried about Flightwing than Cherrybloom and Snowfall's kits.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM VERY SHORT ON REVIEWS, SO, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW SOME MORE! -Burrfrost**


	7. Flightwing's Threat

**Blazeheart: OK**

**Lightningpaw: OK, that makes LOADS more sense now!**

**Creekfur: You're welcome! I, personally, really liked it. So if you have anymore ideas, just tell me and it might appear in the story!**

Chapter 10

Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits were on their way.

A sleek, white kit slithered out.

Jayfeather nipped the sack and the kit plopped on the ground.

Snowfall watched as Ambermoon began licking the she-kit vigorously.

A fluffy she-kit, same black highlights as her sister, came out of Cinderheart.

Later on, Cinderheart had named them Sleetkit and Icekit. Icekit was named after Icecloud.

Snowfall watched as Cherrybloom looked at Cinderheart with a look that said, _I'll have kits like that in a few moons!_

Snowfall licked Cherrybloom between the ears.

It was night, and Snowfall had a dream. He was in StarClan.

"Am I actually in StarClan?" He asked a black she-cat with blazing green eyes.

The she-cat, which Snowfall realized was Hollyleaf, nodded.

"You sure are." She mewed.

"But why?" Snowfall queried.

A ginger tom with white splotches padded up to Hollyleaf and brushed his muzzle against her's.

"No reason." He mewed.

"Oh, Fallen Leaves! Don't lie to him!" Hollyleaf meowed to her mate.

"You're in StarClan because we have a mission for you." Hollyleaf told him gently.

"Yes, we do." Fallen Leaves mewed.

Then Hollyleaf meowed, "The wing that flies will kill the Clans from their hearts."

It was the gathering, two moons after Snowfall had received the prophecy.

Firepaw had become Fireleaf, and was at the gathering today, as well as Flightwing.

After the leaders had made their announcements, Flightwing stood up.

"RiverClan has been stealing prey from all the Clans!" She yowled.

"I scented RiverClan scent in all the Clan territories!" Her voice echoed across the island.

"No, we have not." Mistystar told her calmly.

"Those fish-faces have been stealing our prey!" Heathertail screeched.

"Shut it, rabbit-breath!" Minnowtail retorted.

"Well, it's true!" Scoffed Olivenose.

"Who's talking now, Crow-food eaters!" Retorted Mossyfoot.

The cats hissed at each other, and started attacking each other.

Frantic medicine cats were yowling, "Look up at the moon! StarClan is angry!" Snowfall looked up at the moon, which was completely hidden by the clouds. It began to rain, and lightning struck the island's shore.

The cats didn't care.

A dead body dropped to the floor, while a cat yowled in triumph.

"STOP!" All four leaders caterwauled in a chorus.

The cats stopped and stared straight up at their leaders.

"No cat here has stolen _anything_." Bramblestar hissed.

Mistystar stared at Bramblestar with intense eyes.

"You should punish Flightwing." She mewed.

"Because of her, Petalfur is dead! She may have not killed her, but her prevarication made Dawnpelt kill her!"

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes at Flightwing, who stared up at him with eyes like fire.

"A week of apprentice duties, no patrols, and no gatherings until you have proved you can be good!" He spat at her.

Flightwing only hissed, enraged.

"Have it your way." She whispered, just loud enough so only Snowfall could hear.

"But I'll take all of your precious nine lives and throw them up at StarClan."


	8. More Prophecies

MaplePeltMed: I... didn't really understand what you were trying to say...

Chapter 11

Dewleaf tried hard to focus on the starry she-cat. Her black pelt glittered, and Dewleaf felt his mind go fuzzy.

"And, who are you exactly?" He asked, his heart doing a flip-flop at the sight of her, Dewleaf not knowing why.

"Shadow, or Shadowstar." Replied the beautiful first-ever ShadowClan leader.

"And I have a prophecy."

"_Another _prophecy?" Dewleaf's tail flew to his mouth as he realized that what he said was rude.

Shadowstar stifled a purr, then her eyes narrowed to slits and they darkened.

"The flight of a wing means cruelty, and can only be stopped by the falling of snow. And when the moon shines amber, it shall help the snow. And when a leaf is wet with dew, it will aid the snow and the moon. Defeat Flightwing wisely, Dewleaf. For the power of three has become six." She mewed intensely.

Dewleaf nodded.

"OK." He mewed.

"OK."

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Review! (No, seriously review. PLEEEEEEEAAASE?!)**

**Burrfrost Out! (Until next time, of course!)**


	9. A Hazel Star

Chapter 12

Ambermoon dug her claws into the rough, brown tree bark. She clawed her way up the tree, fast as greenleaf lightning.

"How was that?" She called down to Crowfrost, her new friend from ShadowClan.

"Wow!" Crowfrost exclaimed, purring.

"I wish _I_ could climb like that."

"I can teach you." Ambermoon suggested.

"OK!" Crowfrost mewed.

Suddenly a cry sounded out.

Hazeltail!

Abandoning Crowfrost, Ambermoon raced over to find Hazeltail, blood trickling from a gash in her throat.

Ambermoon looked up to see Flightwing, her mouth and claws coated in blood.

"Oh StarClan no." Ambermoon whispered.

Crowfrost caught up to Ambermoon, panting.

He gasped when he saw Hazeltail and Flightwing.

Ambermoon gulped as Flightwing rounded on lunged for him.

"No!" Cried Ambermoon as she bowled Flightwing over.

Flightwing hissed at her and ran off, back toward camp.

"She's not getting away this time!" Yowled Ambermoon, and she and Crowfrost pelted after Flightwing.


	10. Flying Brambles

Chapter 13

Snowfall and Dewleaf watched as Flightwing burst through the thorn barrier, followed by Ambermoon and... Crowfrost? But Crowfrost was a ShadowClan warrior!

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" Bramblestar demanded to the three cats.

"I saw Ambermoon and Crowfrost mating!" Flightwing panted.

"WHAT!?" Ambermoon hissed, outraged.

"We weren't! We're just friends!" Crowfrost protested.

"Just friends, eh?" Lionblaze queried as he padded toward them, his golden pelt turned a slight gray color by the soft moonlight.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Heathertail." Flightwing scoffed.

"Yes." Lionblaze mewed.

"Flightwing killed Hazeltail!" Ambermoon spat.

Flightwing's amber eyes glinted with fury, her golden-brown fur bristling.

"I hate you!" Flightwing hissed, leaping at Ambermoon, her claws outstretched and bathed in the silver moonlight.

Ambermoon swerved to the side, barely avoiding Flightwing's wrath.

Sleetpaw and Icepaw, now apprentices, walked out into the clearing, where they gaped at Flightwing, who was too busy trying to kill Ambermoon to notice them.

Ambermoon screeched with pain as Flightwing raked her claws across her flank.

"Enough!" Bramblestar screeched, his brown pelt a blur as he raced to stand in between the fighting she-cats.

"Flightwing, if you kill some one one more time, I'm exiling you!" He threatened.

He lunged at Flightwing, obviously not thinking.

But Flightwing stood still and calm, till the last moment where she swerved aside, clamping her blood-stained jaws on her leader's neck.

Bramblestar fell to the ground, having spasm after spasm until, he finally lay still. Blood trickled from the gash in his neck all the way down to his tail, staining his mud-brown fur. Bramblestar did not move after that. He just lay there, still.

Snowfall's head spun with the the terrible realization that Bramblestar was dead.


	11. CherryxSnow Valentine's Day Special

Chapter 14

_As the snow falls,_

_Thawing the love and exiling evil_

_The cherry that blooms warms his heart,_

_And they shall ne'er ever be apart_

_Frosty water laps their paws,_

_But they still run on, _

_No matter the cause_

_Even as the rain begins to fall,_

_Crystal dawning,_

_Flowers yawning,_

_They still run on,_

_No matter the cause_

_Even as it begins to snow,_

_Cloudy specks,_

_Up to their necks,_

_They still run on,_

_No matter the cause_

_Even as it begins to hail,_

_Diamond drops,_

_And time stops,_

_They still run on,_

_No matter the cause_

_And on this very special day,_

_They love to play,_

_In the snow,_

_And the soaring clouds_

_As dew dapples the silky petals of flowers,_

_It begins to rain, showers upon showers_

_But their love burns on,_

_It melts the freezing ice_

_The day of love,_

_The day of hearts,_

_The day of the dove_

**Guess what? I wrote this! Hope you like it! It was a Valentine's Day special!**

**Review!**

**-Burrfrost**


	12. The Flight Falters

Chapter 15

"He can't be dead... he _can't _be dead!" Wailed Squirrelflight, burying her nose in Bramblestar's fur.

Flightwing had a look of grim smugness on her golden-brown face.

"I'm afraid so." Ambermoon whispered to Squirrelflight.

Dewleaf watched in awe as Snowfall used his claws to slash Flightwing's throat open.

"No... I... uh..." mumbled Flightwing as she tumbled to the ground and landed awkwardly.

Then, Bramblestar began to cough.

"My love!" Squirrelflight meowed, licking Bramblestar's fur rapidly, purring so loud it drowned out Bramblestar's purr of amusement.

"I lost two lives." Mewed Bramblestar, staring at Flightwing's dead body, a look of confusion and relief splattered on his face.

"So now I have seven left."

"Phew! Now the Clans are safe!" Snowfall meowed to Bluestar, who's joyous, misty blue gaze faltered at his words.

"No, they are not." She mewed solemnly, staring at her blue-gray paws.

"What do you mean they're not?" Dewleaf demanded.

Bluestar closed her eyes briefly, then opened them once more.

"There is a new darkness rising," she murmured softly.

"The cherry that blooms will have the darkness that rises."

Then, the world spun and Dewleaf awoke in a moss-coated nest in the warriors' den.

**That's the end of the story! There will be a new story: Warriors Continued: Darkness Rises**

**It will be published in a few hours, so keep a lookout for it! **

**Search for it!**

**Read it!**

**Review!**

**Credits: (-:**

**Author: Burrfrost**

**Creator of Warriors: The four Erin Hunters**

**Special Thanks:**

**Blazeheart**

**Lightningpaw/claw**

**Creekfur (the guest version)**

**Stay tuned for Warriors Continued: Darkness Rises!**

**Until next time (the next story), Burrfrost Out!**


End file.
